Because Now, I Am A Pureblood
by iridescentxlove
Summary: Hermione finds out she is a pureblood. How will people react to this? How will Draco Malfoy react? And what bumps in their relationship will they encounter? warning kind of cliche. HGDM. Review please!
1. Chapter 1: Can you repeat that please?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**A/N: yay! Another Dramione fanfic for you people out there to read! As if there isn't enough. But really, even I can't get enough of Draco at his mega hottieness. I think it's honest to say that I fancy him. Not Tom Felton, but Draco Malfoy. And for you guys (males or possibly females) that fancy Hermione, uhh…she is pretty, but let's not go there…today's date is the….4th of July, 2006. Okay, I'm posting the first two chapters for you guys to read. I'll try to update as quickly as possible so I don't leave you hanging with an unfinished story.**

**Because Now, I'm A Pureblood**

**Chapter 1: Can you repeat that please?**

"What?" I said. This was all so much information for a 16-year-old to take in. "Repeat everything, please."

"Your biological parents were pureblood wizards and so are you. They left you because at the time, Voldemort was looking for future Death Eaters. Being pureblood Death Eaters not by their own will, they knew that if he found out you were a girl and not a boy, the Dark Lord would kill you. They left you in some muggle area of London with a note and that is how you were raised," Ms. Nelson told me. She is in charge of my biological parent's money. "They were planning on telling you when the war was over, but unfortunately, all of the Death Eaters went to Azkaban or got killed during the downfall of Voldemort. Your parents died and they wanted me to let you know all of this. Their money is yours, but I am in charge of it until you finish your last year at Hogwarts. I'm allowed to give you an allowance, but you can't control the amount yet. Your parents told me to tell you to try and get a good job, possibly one in the Ministry. By seeing how high your marks are, I'm sure you won't have a problem."

"Uhh. Thank you. Do I still live with my adoptive parents?"

"I told them everything and they wanted to let you know that it would be best if you lived at the Kingsford Manor."

"Kingsford Manor?" Was that my real last name? Ms. Nelson didn't even tell me the names of my real parents.

"Yes, that is your surname. All of the Kingsford estate belongs to you now."

"Wow."

Ms. Nelson continued, "Your adoptive parents request that you have dinner with them every Sunday night so they can still see you. Your things have already been brought to the Kingsford Manor."

"Great. Ms. Nelson, what were my parent's names?" I ask her.

"Marcus and Clarise. You're real name is Hermione Jane Clarise Kingsford. Is that all you wanted to know?"

"Yes. Thank you. I guess I'll be going now…" I say.

"To the Manor. Yes, you may leave now."

I walk out of the bank and decide to go to my new home by walking. After all, Ms. Nelson told me it was three blocks away. I also needed to think about everything. I'm a _pureblood_? Wow, after all these years of Malfoy's taunting, it turns out I'm one of them. But I would never stoop low to tease a muggle born.

I thought a lot about if this would make me a different person. If everyone found out about me being pureblood, would they treat me different?

The Kingsford Manor came in sight. I know it's the manor because there are gates that say so. Wow. I let out a whistle even though it was _my_ home. _I _was the one that owned it now. The manor is beautiful. Everything about it is so elegant and sophisticated looking. Merlin, it is _big_! I'm so used to living in my cozy home in muggle London. My house (the manor) looks bigger than Queen Elizabeth's! The gates open for me (magic, duh) and I walk up the long walkway to the front door, which is massive, by the way.

The doors opened for me (I guess they open for the family members) and I walk into the foyer. Must I say how grand it is? Or how grand the staircase is? My hands reach into my muggle jean pockets and I fish out the little contraption Ms. Nelson gave me. It looks like a ping pong ball. Ms. Nelson told me to crush it in my hands by my ears. Okay, weird. Once I crush it, it feels like air has whipped into my head. It hits me so hard, I fall down on the ground.

There is a pop and suddenly, Ms. Nelson appears before me. She helps me up and I struggle to get up. My head hurts a lot like a train just rammed into it.

"What…was. That." I ask.

"It's a map."

"What?"

"A magic map, dear. The information of the house went into your head. I should've warned you about the side affects. Now, though, you needn't memorize a map of the house because you have it all in your head."

"Oh, that's convenient."

I walk up the stairs with Ms. Nelson following me. I turn right and down the long hallway is a double door. Subconsciously, I walk towards the doors and open it. It's my room. I can tell because all of my things are unpacked and in the right places.

"See? You already know your way around the house. The house elves will serve your meals and clean for you. When you need them, just clap your hands three times. If you ever need me, I will be at the bank or at my house. I'll give you the floo address," Ms. Nelson wrote it down for me and I put it on the nightstand by my bed. Ms. Nelson apparated back to the bank.

My room was so big that I think it took me five minutes to get to my closet. All of my clothes were there. So were a lot of new ones and tons of dress robes. I guess that when you're a pureblood you go to a lot of fancy places.

In the living room, I sat down in the couch doing nothing. The things in the house were so expensive looking. I didn't want to touch anything being scared I'll ruin it. This sounded silly because I owned everything in this house.

I just heard someone open the foyer doors. Maybe Ms. Nelson needed to come back or something. I wonder why she didn't apparate or floo in?

There are two voices. One is a girl's and the other a deep male voice. I walk into the foyer and gasp.

"Mudblood? What are you doing here? This is private property! Get out before I hex you!"


	2. Chapter 2: Now do you believe me?

**Because Now, I'm A Pureblood**

**Chapter 2: Now do you believe me?**

Previously:

_I just heard someone open the foyer doors. Maybe Ms. Nelson needed to come back or something. I wonder why she didn't apparate or floo in?_

_There are two voices. One is a girl's and the other a deep male voice. I walk into the foyer and gasp._

_"Mudblood? What are you doing here? This is private property! Get out before I hex you!"_

"Malfoy?" I say. Well duh it's Malfoy.

"Hermione!" Pansy says glaring at Malfoy. She turns to me, "He's right though Hermione. Even though you are my friend, you aren't supposed to be here."

I scoff. Obviously they don't know that I'm a Kingsford. At least Pansy didn't threaten to hex me because she's a friend. Pansy and I had become good friends during sixth year in spite of me being a Gryffindor and "mudblood".

"Did you not hear us the first time?" Malfoy snapped. "Get out! You're trespassing."

I think it's time the two knew the truth.

"I don't need to get out," I start. Malfoy looks confused and mad at the same time. "I live here."

Malfoy bursts out in laughter and Pansy looks at me like I belong in St. Mungo's pshych ward.

"You….live! Here!" Malfoy laughs. "Nice one mudblood." My blood boils as he calls me that again. "This is the Kingsford's home. Even though the parents are dead, the daughter is expected to come here soon."

I raise an eyebrow. If I told them I was the daughter, would they believe me? Maybe I'll take the risk.

"I _am_ the daughter expected." I simply say. Okay, they are totally not convinced. "My parents were Marcus and Clarise Kingsford. I am Hermione Jane Clarise Kingsford and I am a pureblood witch. My parents were Death Eaters even though they hated being it. I was left in muggle London as a baby because my parents were afraid the Dark Lord would kill me because I was a girl. They died in the war and everything they owned is rightfully mine."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. Pansy nodded her head slowly.

"Well. How do we know you're not lying?" Malfoy demands. Uh…how do they know? I think for a while. Finally, I got it.

"Follow me," I tell them. We walk out of the manor and out to the front gate. I take a step forward and the gate opens for me. When Pansy and Malfoy walk towards it, it closes in their faces. I smirk at them (well, mostly Malfoy) and continue. The same thing works for the front door.

Pansy and Draco get through the gate and door by a key and now we are standing in the foyer again.

"How did—" Pansy starts.

"You can only get in through the Kingsford Gate and doors if you have the Kingsford gene in you. Through magic, the gate and doors sense it and lets you in." I have no idea where that information came from. Probably from that map thing Ms. Nelson gave me.

"So you really are the Kingsford daughter." Pansy says. I nod and turn to Malfoy.

" I think I get an apology," I softly say. He looks away and nods.

"Uh. Sorry for threatening to hex you and saying you weren't a Kingsford." He drawled out.

"And?"

"And what? I apologised already you bloody mudblo—." He stops. "Sorry for calling you a mudblood." Exactly what I wanted to hear.

"Yes. And do realise that all these years of tormenting me for my dirty blood was for nothing. I wonder really, if you feel guilty." Malfoy looked away when I said this.

"Well Draco, let's get to business," Pansy nudges him.

"Yeah, I was wondering why you were here in the first place." I wonder aloud.

"Oh, well follow Draco and I to the backyard and you'll find out."

Once we get to the backyard (which was like a thousand acres—I'm exaggerating), I gasped. There was a small bluish dragon in a nice roomy cage. Pansy opens it and walks in with Malfoy.

"Whoa. Were my parents mad? A dragon as a pet?" I say.

"No need to worry. It's a French Singing Dragon. Completely harmless and is rather small," Pansy states. I walk into the cage.

"What's it's name?"

"You mean her name? Chanson."

"Chanson. French for song. I get it. It's a singing dragon. Never heard of those."

"Yes, that's because they are very rare. Chanson here hasn't sung in ages. Or flown. She's really gentle though." Malfoy chimed in.

"Oh," I said and stroke Chanson's neck. She let out a soft sound and nuzzled my neck. Chanson doesn't look mean like the other dragons I've seen. She looks rather sad.

"She likes you. I think she senses some Kingsford in you. She really misses your parents." Pansy tells me.

"So, why are you here? You still haven't answered that question."

"Well, Draco and I are supposed to come here everyday to feed it. We didn't have to, a house elf could do it instead, but we like Chanson."

"Oh, so I take it you guys knew my parents well?"

"Yes, Pansy and my parent's were good friends with yours."

"Cool."

We fed Chanson and played with her for a while. Pansy and Malfoy had to leave and I led them out of the house. It was weird, though. Malfoy seemed quieter when he found out I was a pureblood. I guess it does change everything.

There's a rapping noise in my window. I get up and see Hedwig in my room. He has a letter from Harry. I give Hedwig some owl feed that I told the house elves to get and he stood on my bed waiting.

_Hermione,_

_So, what's it like living big and rich? Your (muggle) parents told me everything when I went to surprise visit you. Can Ron and his family and I visit you?_

_Harry_

I immediately wrote back saying yes and attached the letter to Hedwig's leg. He flew out and I went downstairs to get my dinner. This life was going to take getting used to.

**A/N: So what did you think so far? Please review! It makes me want to update faster . I decided not to leave a cliffhanger for this chapter. Because I didn't feel like it. Okay, well I'll try to put up a new chapter tomorrow. Review on your way out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Guess who's Head Girl?

**Tobias Potter: Thanks for your review! In the beginning Ms. Nelson explains to Hermione that her parents died in around the time of the Great War. The Dark Lord had lost. So Harry doesn't need to worry about anything really anymore. As for Pansy, I know that she hates Gryffindors, but I hate how she's like that so I decided to make her nice : ). She can still be the same old slapper (slut) but a nice one. I guess this is more of an AU fic then with a very out of character Pansy.**

**Note: Yadda yadda the previous chapters were titled Because Now, I'm a Pureblood and it's really Because Now, I Am A Pureblood but it's a minor issue. Get over it.**

**Because Now, I Am A Pureblood**

**Chapter 3: Guess who's Head Girl?**

The sun shining through the window woke me up. I yawned and went to my en-suite and cleaned my teeth. One of the house elves brought up my breakfast so I could eat in my room. Ron and his family and Harry were supposed to come today at noon. If I were in my old house, I would be cleaning everything right now. But here, everything is already immaculate. So I guess I just sit around and wait for them. Or I can feed Chanson.

I went out to the backyard and fed Chanson and played with her for a while. Eventually, she got tired and went to her cage to sleep. I locked it and headed inside. Something struck me…I still haven't explored my whole house yet. This could take me ages to look around every room and my friends were coming soon. One door upstairs, though, looked interesting. I opened it and it was like heaven. A humongous library filled with books! And it's all mine! No need to go to the library anymore. It would take me years to read all of these books, no matter how fast I read. But I started on one anyways. It didn't have a title on the cover, or the inside.

"That's strange," I muttered. Looking through the beginning pages which were blank, I found the title.

_Clarise Kingsford's Diary_

Whoops. This wasn't a book. I considered closing it, not wanting to invade her personal space, but this was a great chance to finally know my mother.

_October 24_

_The Dark Lord is very mad. Marcus, my husband, has not completed the task of killing a mudblood who works at the Ministry. The Dark Lord hit Marcus with Crucio. The sight of my husband was unbearable. I could not cry, for the Dark Lord would put it on me as well. He then put Marcus on the Imperius curse and made him kill the mudblood. Later, after the task was complete, The Dark Lord killed my_

I closed the diary. I didn't expect to read that. I opened it back up and flipped through the pages. All the diary entries had either the words, 'death', 'the Dark Lord', 'kill', and 'pureblood'. Wow, my mother's life was very…dark. Considering she worked for Voldemort. It's rather selfish to say this, but I wish my real parents were alive so I could meet them. Maybe I had seen them when I was side by side with Ron, killing the Death Eaters while Harry dueled with Voldemort. Oh no, maybe I killed my own parents! Now I'm going to have to live with knowing that I might have. I told myself that it wasn't my fault, I didn't know who they were and I didn't know I was their kid.

I heard someone floo in. I think it's Harry and the crew and it sounds like they're in the living room.

"Hermione!" I heard Ginny yell.

It takes me a while to put the diary back in it's place, get out of the library, run down the hall, and dash down the stairs.

Everyone starts greeting me and giving me hugs.

"Wow, Hermione, your parents were loaded," Fred says.

"Would you guys like something to eat?" I ask them. They all nod and I clap my hands three times. A house elf appears and I tell it to make some biscuits and tea. It nods and snaps it's fingers, disappearing. I think it's happy that I don't yell at it. I didn't even get to ask what it's name was. I don't even know if it's a he or she.

"So, Hermione, tell us the whole story," Mrs. Weasley tells me. "Our family hasn't heard the whole thing yet."

"Harry you didn't tell them yourself?" I ask him.

"No," he responds, "I was too lazy." I hit him playfully on the arm. Harry? Lazy? I thought I'd never see the day.

So I told them about my parents, how I was abandoned, how my parents were Death Eaters, how they died, and the whole situation.

"So what is your full name?" Mr. Weasley asks me.

"Hermione Jane Clarise Kingsford."

"At least it's not a mouthful like that Camilla women who works at the Ministry," Mr. Weasley told me.

The visit was nice, and I showed them around the house. When we were getting ready to leave for Hogsmeade to shop for school supplies, there was a rapping on the window. I let the owl in and took the letter.

"What is it Hermione?" they all asked.

It had the letters HG and I opened it. It was from Hogwarts and…I made Head Girl!

"I'm the Head Girl!" I told them.

"Whoo. Shocker there," George said.

"George," his mother scolded him.

"That's wonderful!" Ginny exclaimed.

We floo-ed over to Hogsmeade and had an excellent time shopping around. After all of the shopping, we ate dinner at the Three Broomsticks.

"I wonder what Malfoy is going to say when he finds out you're a pureblood," Ron said, mouth stuffed with pumpkin pie.

"He already knows," I told Ron.

"What?" Harry said, confused.

"He and Pansy came over yesterday to feed my parent's pet dragon, Chanson." They looked at me. "Oh, you guys should meet him someday, she's really nice. Anyways, they asked what I was doing in the house and I told them I was a Kingsford."

"So how did Malfoy react?" Harry asked.

"He was stunned. And he didn't say much to me after. He did call me a mudblood earlier, but I made him apologise."

"That annoying git."

We all went home our separate ways. We needed to go to Platform ¾ tomorrow so at least I could see them again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harry! Ron! Ginny! Over here!" I yelled. All of my luggages were boarded and Ms. Nelson gave me a stack of money.

"Your monthly allowance," She told me.

Ginny, Ron, Harry, and I picked a compartment. We ate droobles and chocolate frogs while telling about our summer. Harry said that the Dursleys were the same even after they knew Voldemort was gone, courtesy of Harry. Ron got his first kiss—from Parvati. It turns out she was dared to do it so when she saw Ron at one of his Hogsmeade trips, she did it there.

"Aw, poor Ron," I said. He blushed.

"I uh…didn't really care too much," he muttered. We all knew he was embarrassed by it though.

Ginny sighed. "Nothing exciting has really happened to me this summer."

Ron scoffed, "Yeah right. Getting caught almost shagging Dean wasn't exciting?"

"Hey, I didn't know anyone was with us. At least Mom and Dad didn't find me. It was only you and Fred."

"Oh man, you should've seen the look on her face when she saw us," Ron said to me and Harry. He imitated Ginny's look and Ginny hit him in the back of his head.

"Owww! What was that for?"

"You know damn well what that was for."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once we got to Hogwarts and got our bags, I went to the Head's room. It was beautiful and spacious.

"So Grang—Kingsford," I heard a voice behind me.

"Malfoy. I can't believe this. YOU are the Head Boy?"

**A/N: So how will Hermione cope with Draco as the Head Boy? I promise these later chapters are going to be exciting so please keep reading! I'm going to post chapter 4 later tonight because I'm working on it now.**


	4. Chapter 4: 90 of the guys were looking!

**Because Now, I Am A Pureblood**

**Chapter 4: 90 of the guys were looking!**

(NOTE THAT IT'S NINETY PERCENT OF THE GUYS WERE LOOKING. FANFICTION WON'T LET ME HAVE THE PERCENT SYMBOL)

Previously:

_Once we got to Hogwarts and got our bags, I went to the Head's room. It was beautiful and spacious. _

_"So Grang—Kingsford," I heard a voice behind me._

_"Malfoy. I can't believe this. YOU are the Head Boy?"_

This is a nightmare that came true.

"Yes, I am the Head Boy, what did you think?" he spat. Same old Malfoy.

"Whatever." I went up the stairs and opened the door that had a plaque with my name on it in Gryffindor colors. The Head Girl's room was decorated in Gryffindor colors. This was going to be a great year. Besides the fact that I have to share a bathroom and common room with Malfoy.

Ginny entered my room after I finished unpacking. I had given her the password so she could visit me any time.

Ginny stared at me.

"What?" I said.

"You have potential."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. I never realised that. But now, looking at you, I know you can be it."

"Ginny, what are you talking about?"

"Hermione, you have potential to be the prettiest girl in Year Seven."

"Um. I'm not following."

"You are very pretty Hermione. You just need to enhance your beauty."

"Okay, seriously, Ginny. Stop your babbling."

Ginny took out her wand. "Let's see what we can do about the hair."

"Ginny! What?"

Ginny muttered a spell and my bushy hair turned into shiny tame curls. my hair color was a bit lighter and my curls bounced when I moved my head.

"Perfect!" Ginny said.

"Ginny, what are you doing to me?"

"Giving you a makeover!"

"I don't need one!"

"That's what you think."

Ginny looked through my toiletries and found some make-up.

"Have you ever even used these Hermione?"

"No. My muggle parents gave them to me for my sixteenth birthday."

Ginny put brown eyeliner on my eyes and light pink lip gloss on my lips.

"Look in the mirror." Ginny ordered.

I went to the mirror. I looked about the same, except shinier, prettier. And the eyeliner brought out my chocolate brown eyes.

"Aw! That's Gin!"

"No problem. I didn't have to do much work since you have clear skin and nice eyebrows. And with slender legs and a nice bust, the guys are sure to fall head over heels." I rolled her eyes. Ginny was very pretty herself with shiny red hair and stunning green eyes.

I changed into my robes and with Ginny, headed to the Great Hall for the feast and Sorting ceremony.

Me and the rest of the Sixth and Seventh Years were very bored by the Sorting Gat ceremony. We had seen it so many times already. We mostly talked with each other and goofed around. Occasionally, McGonagall would yell at us.

After the Sorting Hat went through all of the First Years, Dumbledore beckoned Draco and me to come up.

"Students, our Head Boy and Girl this year is Draco Malfoy and Hermione Kingsford."

There was whispering and confusion in the students. That didn't know that I was no longer the muggle born Granger. Dumbledore must have sensed this but he didn't say anything to them.

"Hermione," he whispered in my ear, "Let's not tell them. It's not any of their business."

I nodded. It would be cool to leave everyone confused.

"Let me remind you all that the Halloween formal will be held on October 30th, the day before. That is all, you may eat."

Harry was waving for me to come over to their table to eat. I went over and sat down. Seamus, Dean, Neville, Parvati, and Lavender looked at me weird. Ginny started to laugh.

"Hermione, why did Dumbldore call you Hermione KINGSFORD?" Parvati questioned.

"It's a long story," Ginny told them.

"Well," Dean said, "We have time."

I groaned. Telling this story was getting old even though I've only repeated it twice.

"Ginny, can you tell them?" I asked.

"Of course!"

So Ginny was telling them about everything and after she was finished, Harry, Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Ron stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You look different…" Seamus said.

"Yeah," everyone else chimed in. I looked at Ginny and she just smiled. Ron looked uncomfortable because Parvati was staring at him. Poor Ron. I should help him out.

"So Parvati," I started. "What did you do over the summer?"

She stared at Ron for a bit longer and looked at me. Parvati told everyone about how Padma almost died by falling off her broom. Ron looked over to me and mouthed 'thank you'. I mouth back 'no problem'. He must've been scared she would say something about their 'kiss'.

Dinner ended and everyone went back to their rooms. Ginny caught me by the arm.

"Did you notice?" She asked.

"Notice what?"

"That 90 percent of the male population was looking at you. That's like every single one of the straight guys."

"Really?"

"Yaah. And guess who stared the most?" She said smiling real big.

"Um. I don't know considering I wasn't paying attention to who was looking at me."

"DRACO MALFOY!" She exclaimed.

"Are you mad Ginny? How do you know he wasn't staring at you possibly?"

"Hermione, he was totally looking at you."

"Oh…" Malfoy was looking at me, former mudblood Granger?

"Oh come on Hermione! Be happy that the Slytherin Sex God was looking at you! Do you know how many girls would kill to be in your spot?"

"Even if he did look at me, he would only be thinking of me as a one night stand."

"I don't think so. I've seen the way he looks at one night stand girls. He smirks at them and makes his move. The way he looked at you was different."

"Sure. I've got to get to the Head's room. See you tomorrow!"

"Okay. Bye! Don't forget what I said!"

"I won't."

**A/N: Yeah, I said I would post this at night, but I finished it wayyyy early. Hopefully this chapter isn't too crappy. Maybe I'll post chapter 5 tonight then, but I'm supposed to go watch a movie. :) **

**SNEAK PEEK! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO BE GIVEN AWAY! **

As I had thought, the Halloween ball was a success. People were excited about dressing up and not knowing who was who.

"May I have this dance?" I turned around. A tall guy with a green mask stood before me.

"Of course," I answered. The way he held me felt…comforting. It was different than the way I danced with the other guys. Plus, he was a good dancer. I looked into his eyes. They were a bright grey-blue. Where had I seen them before?

**This is going to appear in a couple of chapters. I just thought it would be nice for you people to get some satisfaction of romance since there is hardly any so far. But there will be in later chapters, I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5: Discussing the ball

**RonWandMioneG4ever: I think it's a great idea to have Ginny dress Hermione, but not to take her shopping since she already has other new clothes (check chapter 1 where she goes into her room). Ginny can simply put together outfits for Hermione.**

**Simply-sirius: If you are asking why Hermione's real parents didn't move in with her, it's because they're dead. If you are asking why Hermiones _adoptive_ parents didn't move in with her, it's because they are muggles and they are dentists in the muggle world, so naturally they need to be around their workplace.**

**A/N: can I say something? The reviews made me so HAPPY! I have only been writing fanfictions for 2 little days and there are so many people reading! Thank you all! Okay, well I'm going to write a quick chapter because I have serious back pain. I think it's from sitting in front of my laptop for so long /. And apparently my brother won't type for me no matter how much I pay him. Nor my mother. Who is being crabby from all of the teenage rubbish I complain about. AHH! I have piano lessons tomorrow and I haven't practised all week! This'll be one short chappy.**

**Because Now, I Am A Pureblood**

**Chapter 5: Discussing the ball**

I went to the Head's common room only to find Malfoy there. I rolled my eyes and went to my room. I considered a nice long hot shower but then I heard Dumbledore in the common room. Malfoy knocked on my door and told me to come downstairs so I did.

"Hermione, Draco, as you know the Halloween ball is coming in a month. It would be wise to plan everything out early so we can have what we need without any problems."

"Is the ball going to be a costume one?" Malfoy asked.

"That's up to you to decide. I'll be going now and if you come up with something you may present it to me tomorrow." With that, Dumbledore left our room.

"So G—Kingsford," Malfoy said. I could tell it was hard for him to break the habit and start a new one.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Well, I know I don't want it to be a costume ball."

"Neither do I." Wow, we actually agreed on something.

"But I was thinking. It could be something very fancy. Everyone would wear one of those masks so no one would know who was who."

"Okay…"

"The theme would be Cinderella's ball. Because at the ball, everyone wore masks and the Prince didn't know who she was."

"Cinderella? Is that a muggle story?"

"Yes. But I'm sure everyone still knows what it is."

"Fine. Whatever. I knew it was a good thing working with you because then I don't have to do any work myself."

Ugh. The selfish prat. I wrote the ideas down and we went into Dumbledore's office the next day. He liked it and said we could now plan the food, decorations, etc.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time passed and the ball was a week away. Dumbledore announced the theme and attire yesterday. I had gone shopping with Ginny last week because I told her the theme already, and I already knew since I planned it…with very little help from Malfoy.

"Hermione," Seamus was panting. I stopped and turned to him.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering…if you wanted to go to the ball with me?"

Oh no. Just what I was scared of happening. Ginny and I promised each other we would go together as friends alone. Then we can dance and pull boys without obligation to our dates.

"Um. Sorry Seamus…I promised Ginny that I'm gonna go with her."

"You and Ginny are...together?" Seamus looked disappointed.

"No," I laughed. "I said I'd go with her as friends. I'd love to share a dance with you though!"

"Okay wicked. See you later Hermione!"

"Bye!"

A lot of other guys asked me but I turned them down. Later, I talked to Ginny about it and she had the same thing happen.

She started laughing.

"What?" I asked her.

"Draco is looking at you again."

**A/N: So maybe Draco looking at Hermione isn't the funniest thing in the world, but maybe it has to do with Ginny being a psycho. Just joking. I'm done for the day! I'll update tomorrow! **


	6. Chapter 6: Who's that guy?

**A/N: You are so lucky piano doesn't start until 2. Okay, so, I am open to suggestions for the story, but I can't fit everyone's in here so keep that in mind. I don't like to rush into relationships because it's fun to read how they blossom (what am I a poet?). yadda yadda yaddda…**

**Because Now, I Am A Pureblood**

**Chapter 6: Who's that guy?**

Previously: (LOL! It sounds like tv show…)

_A lot of other guys asked me but I turned them down. Later, I talked to Ginny about it and she had the same thing happen. _

_She started laughing. _

_"What?" I asked her._

_"Draco is looking at you again."_

I turned around. Indeed, he was looking at me but once I looked right back at him he looked down at his food and continued eating it and watched as Goyle stuck two string beans up his nose. Weirdo.

When lunch was over and I was reading in the Head's common room (it was a free period) Malfoy walked in. In my mind I was wishing that he won't disturb me. The book I was reading was very interesting.

In the corner of my eye, I saw him take a step forward and open his mouth. Then he took a step back and closed his mouth. He did this a couple of times.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I snapped.

"Nothing." He sneered.

"Then get out of here. I'm tryng to read but it's awfully hard when some one keeps stepping forward and back causing the floorboards to creak."

He scoffed and went to his room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When dinner was over, I played with Crookshanks who actually couldn't play because he was too fat. Over the beginning of summer while I was vacationing in France, I let my great aunt Myrna take care of Crookshanks. Great aunt Myrna fed her way too many kitty snacks. This was getting frustrating because Crookshanks couldn't lift her paws high enough to swat at the toy mouse.

"You need to exercise more," I told her.

I gathered my things for my shower and went to the loo. No one seemed to be occupying it so I went in and locked the door.

After stripping of my clothes, I turned the knob to hot. My back was aching from sitting in my desk completing all of my homework.

During the middle of my shower, I heard the door knob jiggle.

"Someone is in here and they are trying to enjoy a hot shower," I yelled. Unfortunately, that didn't stop the person from Alohomora-ing and coming in.

Malfoy stood there with his hand on the door handle looking straight at me…or my body.

"AHH!" I screamed, "GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF HERE YOU PERVERT!"

I tried to cover up my body (unsuccessfully…I only have two arms) and he took once glance over and left.

That bloody git! He has absolutely no respect for women. How is he ever going to get a steady girlfriend? Or wife for that matter? I hate Malfoy. He only likes women for their bodies and not personalities.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny came to my room that night. I was going to talk to Malfoy about his behaviour after my shower, but he was no where to be found.

"Ginny, he walked in on me showering! And he looked at my…you know!" I whined.

"He admires your body." Ginny simply stated. I glared at her.

"You're not helping."

"I know."

"Guys like Malfoy are not to be trusted. For now on, I am going to avoid him. It's embarrassing to have to look at him and remember what he did."

"Oh come on Hermione, he probably has a crush on you and then teenage hormones got in control."

"Ughh."

"Maybe he'll ask you to the ball. It's two days away."

"Even if he did, I will turn him down because 1: He is a pervert, 2: I'm going with you, 3: He'll probably feel me up, and 4: I won't be able to pull any guys with him hanging around my neck. Oh and 5: he is a Malfoy."

"Hermione, you are so stubborn. If he asked me out, I would say yes."

"And have him stare at your arse the whole time?"

Ginny turned red and said (A/N: red! Said! It rhymes!), "Well…no…"

"Exactly."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today is the ball. Ginny and I turned down the last batch of guys who asked us and I went to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled and motioned for me to come to her dorm.

"I've got everything," I told her holding my dress, shoes, and makeup.

On Ginny's bed was her dress. It looked stunning on her. It was a halter dress that went down to her knees with a slit up one side. The color was a light green shade that brought out her eyes. Her mask was the same shade with blue sequins around the side.

My dress was rose pink and it was a strapless dress. I had to say, it made me look like a model. The mask I was going to wear was silver with pink sparkles and a feather on the side.

Ginny and I got all dressed and put our make-up on. We were ready to go.

We entered the Great Hall and everyone stared at us. I have to admit, we looked _really_ good. Ginny's hair was in soft waves and mine was straight in a loose half ponytail.

Ginny and I got seated at a table and talked with Seamus, Parvati, and Neville. Lavender was Harry's date and Ron's date was a Sixth Year Ravenclaw.

Dean came to our table and asked if I would like to dance. I told him of course and then Seamus asked Ginny if she would like to too.

"You look great, Hermione," Dean said.

"Thank you Dean, you do too."

Dean wasn't that bad of a dancer. Unfortunately, he wasn't the tallest guy and with my high heels I was almost taller than him. Seamus asked to cut in and Dean danced with Ginny.

"Ow." Seamus stepped on my toe.

"Merlin, I'm so sorry Hermione," Seamus apologised.

"It's alright."

Seamus was in my opinion, not the best dancer in the world. Luckily Neville saw my pain and came to my rescue.

"May I cut in?" Neville asked. Seamus nodded.

"Thanks Neville, I was scared I was going to get bruises on my feet. Seamus is a nice guy but his dancing skills aren't the best. At least he is great at Quidditch."

Neville was an excellent dancer. After a couple of minutes, a Hufflepuff asked if she could have a dance with him and asked if it was okay to me.

"No problem," I told her. "Thanks for the dance Neville."

I was gong to go get a drink, but many other guys asked if I would like to share a dance with them.

So that was the most of the ball. I had to tell some guys I would dance with them later because I was absolutely parched.

I sat down back at the table and Ginny sat down too. I finished my drink, got up, and looked around.

As I had thought, the Halloween ball was a success. People were excited about dressing up and not knowing who was who.

"May I have this dance?" I turned around. A tall guy with a green mask stood before me.

"Of course," I answered. The way he held me felt…comforting. It was different than the way I danced with the other guys. Plus, he was a good dancer. I looked into his eyes. They were a bright grey-blue. Where had I seen them before?

But his sleek black hair baffled me. Never had I seen someone with grey-blue eyes and black hair. Did he even go to Hogwarts? Was he a younger year? No, because he was very tall.

"Who are you?" I asked him. "How come I haven't seen you around?"

He was hesitant and mumbled that he had to go. The mystery man turned to walk out of the Great Hall.

This is bothering me. Who was he?

**A/N: SO who IS this mystery hottie? It is quite obvious, isn't it? After bloody piano, I'll try to write another chappy.**


	7. Chapter 7: Unmasked and in the flesh

**A/N: Because I have faced the most embarrassment one can go through (I will NOT go into details), I am locked up in my room compelled to write yet another chapter. Enjoy.**

**Because Now, I Am a Pureblood**

**Chapter 7: Unmasked and in the flesh**

Previously:

"_Who are you?" I asked him. "How come I haven't seen you around?"_

_He was hesitant and mumbled that he had to go. The mystery man turned to walk out of the Great Hall. _

_This is bothering me. Who was he?_

This saddens me. He was the first guy that made me feel good. I need to know who he is. He could've possibly be my future boyfriend.

I followed him and ended up in the Astronomy tower.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"To know who you are."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No."

"Your touch was safe."

"Oh."

With that, he took out a miniature broom, enlarged it, and took off before I could say anything else. Now HOW am I going to find out who he is now?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well. I ditched the ball and Ginny who was probably snogging some guy and went to the Head's common room.

I gasped because there, sitting on the couch, was a black haired Draco—What? Now that I know he is some handsome charmer, I'm calling him Draco? His eyes! They were grey-blue! This is the mystery man I thought could make my love life wonderful?

"Don't say it," he said.

"Why did you hide it Draco?" I asked him.

"Be—wait, did you just call me Draco?"

"Uh. Yeah. I guess I did."

He got up from the couch and faced me while taking his wand out and muttering a charm. His hair went back to blonde.

"If you knew I was Draco Malfoy, you wouldn't have given me the chance."

"Okay. Well, let me ask you a question. You have taken a sudden interest in me now. Right after you found out I was a pureblood. Would you have liked me if I wasn't?"

"I can't answer you," Draco said, turning away.

"Why not?" I demanded hotly.

"Because. If I said I would like you because you're pureblood, you would hate me. If I said I would've liked you as a mudblo—muggle born, you would say I was lying."

"Well I want the truth, whether I like it or not."

"Uh. At first I liked you because I found out you were pureblood. Plus you had a hot body. But—"

"You complete arse!"

I stormed out and went back to the ball, leaving Dra—MALFOY, alone. What a git.

"Hey Hermione! Saw you with that guy. Who was he? I didn't reckognise him." Ginny said.

"Um. I don't know."

"Oh. Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"I pulled this Seventh Year Hufflepuff. He's a hottie."

"Have you snogged him yet?"

"Was going to. But then I saw you come back…no biggie though."

Ron saw me and came over.

"Hey Hermione, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Ron."

"Do you wanna go—"

Parvati came and yelled, "Ron!"

"Yes?" he said to her.

"Look, I am so sorry about the kiss. But after it, I felt feelings for you. I promise, this isn't a stupid dare from Lavender and Luna. This is how I really feel."

Ron looked sad. "I like you too Parvati, but I LOVE HERMIONE!" He screamed it so loud that everyone stopped and stared.

"Ron…you…what?" I asked shocked.

"Hermione, I love you! Marry me please?"

"Ron what the bloody—" I was stopped short because he kissed me squarely on the lips. He was kissing so hard, but I pulled back wiping my mouth.

"RON WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU THINKING? ARE YOU MENTAL?" I screamed.

"Hermione…I love you." He said sad. Oh great, Parvati was looking at me with daggers in her eyes.

"Ron, I'm sorry. I like you but as a brother and nothing more. You wouldn't be happy with me. Hey, you're wiping your mouth." I told him.

"You did too."

"So this means we weren't meant for each other. You were meant for Parvati," I said. Whew, now she looked happy.

"I guess your right. You're like my sister. Sorry. It was a spur of the moment thing."

"So what's with the marry me thing?"

"I guess I went into shock when Parvati said she liked me." He said. Then, he turned around and kissed her. "Oh, and forget about what I was going to ask you."

"Okay…RON! What about your date?" We searched the room and found her snogging another Sixth Year. They broke apart when they realised everyone was staring. Ron and her waved and she and Ron both went back to kissing their loves. "OKAY, nevermind."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the ball was a blast and everyone thanked me for thinking of such a great idea.

"Ginny," I said as she was heading for the Gryffindor quarters.

"Yeah?"

"The mystery man was Malfoy."

"Oooh!" She squealed. "I knew he fancied you!"

"But he only did now because I'm a pureblood. If I wasn't he wouldn't have liked me."

"Oh." Ginny looked disappointed. "Are you mad?"

"I was at first. But now I don't really care for him."

"So you did like him."

"I never said that!"

"Whatever. Good luck when you get back, okay? If you want, you can sleep in my dorm."

"It's okay Gin. I need to handle this myself."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night back from the ball, Malfoy was nowhere to be found. Over the whole week, he ignored me and never looked me in the eye. He hardly spent time in the Head's common room anymore.

And over the week, I was left to be with myself. Ginny and that Hufflepuff, Freddie his name was, started going out. Harry and Lavender became a couple and so did Ron and Parvati. Dean and Seamus had a weeks worth of detention for some exploding potion and Neville actually had a girl. They all promised me that they would hang sometime, but it never happened.

Even though I didn't realise it until yesterday, my feelings toward Malfoy changed. I think I have a crush. Maybe I'll just call him Draco from now on. The stupid thing is, I can't help but to think he only started liking me because I was a pureblood.

"Stupid parents. Why did they have to have me?" I mumbled to myself.

"Hermione!" I heard a voice call. It was Draco.

"Go away," I said.

He pushed me into the wall and said, "We need to talk."

"No!"

Then he kissed me. He was such a good kisser. So I don't know why, but I kneed him in the place where it hurts. I think was my natural reflexes. He doubled over in pain and I ran off. I need to think. I think I'm in denial.


	8. Chapter 8: Together at last?

**A/N: I don't get how some things in the last chapter were confusing, but that's just me. I'll try to write longer chapters, but I have so much to do and so little time. Sorry if you think that the Ron thing in the last chapter was stupid but I needed something to lengthen it. Plus I was bored and there isn't enough Ron in the story (even though I don't likehim much). But now theres no Harry…hmmm…..Oh, and sorry that Hermione kneed Draco. It pained me to write something that would hurt him but I needed to show that Hermione wasn't sure of her feelings. **

**Because Now, I Am a Pureblood**

**Chapter 8: Together at last…?**

Previously:

_He pushed me into the wall and said, "We need to talk."_

_"No!"_

_Then he kissed me. He was such a good kisser. So I don't know why, but I kneed him in the place where it hurts. I think was my natural reflexes. He doubled over in pain and I ran off. I need to think. I think I'm in denial. _

I ran to the Head's common room. Draco entered five minutes later.

"Hermione, DON'T run away again."

"Why not?" I asked all huffy. I admit, I am very stubborn.

"Because we really need to talk. The other day, I never got to finish what I was going to say." (A/N: ooh! That rhymes.)

"What's there to say? You only like me now because I'm a pureblood. If I was a muggleborn still, you wouldn't even look at me."

"Hermione, just LISTEN PLEASE. Yes, at first I thought it was nice for you to be a pureblood, but suddenly I became attracted to you."

"Because I was a pureblood." I cut in.

"Stop talking. So as I was saying, I fancied you for a while. Because you were pretty, smart, nice—well not to me but—and you were pureblood. Things changed though. I'm not that way anymore."

"Honestly, you think something could change in just one month?"

"I know I did. If you haven't noticed Hermione, I haven't taunted any muggleborns or anyone for that matter in a month. Even Potty and Weasel."

"Potter and Weasley."

"Yes. Potty and Weasel."

"So you honestly think I could like you now? You can still be a man whore for all I know. Sleeping with girls and dumping them."

"I haven't done that in a while. Okay, I might have done it to 2 girls, but that was the beginning of the year. I only care about you now." I blushed upon hearing this.

"Really?"

"Yes. I love you Hermione."

"Me too." I wasn't sure that I meant it, though. There was a part of me that didn't believe the whole 'I've changed!' act. But my mind went blank when he leaned over and kissed me gently. He was a far better kisser than Billy, my ex. And of course Ron, even though Ron didn't mean it.

Draco pulled back and asked if I wanted to be his girlfriend. I said yes, because I was under the spell of his kiss. If he hadn't, I don't know if I would've said that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That's awesome Hermione!" Ginny squealed. "Draco is a mega hottie!"

"Not so loud Gin!" I told her. "If people find out we're together, all hell would break loose. There'll be tons of jealous girls and Harry and Ron will be fuming. They'll probably murder Draco and the girls will probably murder me."

"Oh, yeah. Well are you ever going to come out of the shadows?"

"I don't know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco would kiss me randomly in the corriders when no one was there and I would kiss back.

Today, he dragged me to the Room of Requirements and we started snogging our brains out. We were doing this for a while until…

"HERMIONE! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Oh no. Ron. And Harry. Why, oh WHY didn't Draco lock the room?

"STOP SHAGGING THE FERRET HERMIONE! YOU KNOW HOW ME AND RON HATE HIM!"

Ron raised his wand at Draco, "STUPEF—"

"RON STOP IT!" I yelled. "Draco and I love each other! I knew this would happen! You wouldn't let me be happy with anyone! Just like what happened with Billy!"

I ran out of the room sobbing and straight to the Head's rooms sobbing. I cried into the couch not caring that it was suede.

"Hermione calm down," Draco said as he entered.

"They can never leave me be can they?" I said.

"Well, that's Potty and Weasel. So what's this Billy thing you were talking about?"

"He was my ex. From last summer. Ron and Harry thought he wasn't good enough for me so they lied to him saying I was cheating on him."

"Wow. They are complete gits."

"I know."

I cried more and Draco hugged me reassuringly. Now that Harry and Ron knew, they would surely tell their girlfriends. Parvati and Lavender were the biggest loudmouths in the school. Then everyone would know. Oh, kill me now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hermione, is it true?" Lavender asked. "Is it true you were shagging Draco in the Room of Requirements?"

"No! I was kissing him that's all." I said shocked. Harry and Ron told them I was SHAGGING him!

"So it's also true you guys are an item!" Lavender said excitedly.

"Harry and Ron told us! Since they were your best friends, we thought it was true," Parvati chipped in.

STUPID HARRY AND RON!

Over the day, I was swarmed with questions. So was Draco. These people couldn't give us a moments peace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luckily, fame only lasts for fifteen minutes (or in our case, 3 days).Now, Draco and I were free to be with each other and everyone else simply just shrugged and went back to their business.

Harry and Ron eventually overcame the situation, but barely. They still called Draco "ferret boy" and ignored him 24/7. But at least they accepted it that I loved him.

The only horrible thing was the jealous Draco Fanclub of Slytherin girls. They won't stop glaring at me. Annabelle, the leader does anything to make my life miserable.

Yesterday, she tripped me in the corridor making my books fly everywhere. Today, she slipped extra ingredients in the potion I was working on in Potions. It exploded on me and Draco.

"Drakie," Annabelle had said. "Let me clean that up for you. _Scourgify_! And Hermione. What a mess you've made!"

That bloody toff. I have detention tonight at ten. Annabelle pulled Draco out of it saying it was my fault. Just give me a minute to wrap my hands around her neck and SUFFOCATE HER TO DEATH!

Snape was actually in a good mood (those are verrry rare!) today. He just made me sit in a chair and "think about how dangerous it is to add too many ingredients". Snape walked out of the room.

I heard giggling. I turned around and he took Professor McGonagall by the arm.

"Let's loosen up the tension we have today, shall we?" Apparently, Snape isn't too good at whispering because I could hear him. EW! Snape and McGonagall doing it? Oh Merlin, think happy thoughts think happy thoughts. Snape had said earlier that I was free to go in 15 minutes. Wow, what a useless detention. He could have me clean the whole room the muggle way. Not that I was wanting to do that.

After the fifteen minutes were over, I went out of the room and headed for the Head's common room.

"Oh Drakie, you're so strong," I heard a familiar voice say.

I gasped. In front of the portrait hole was Annabelle, kissing Draco! His back was turned to me and I could see Annabelle's gleaming eyes staring at me as if to say, _Ha ha!_ But Draco. He wasn't fighting at her. He just let her kiss him. I thought he loved me! Why was he doing this? I thought I was everything he could have ever wanted.

Sobbing, I ran to the Gryffindor common room. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Parvati, Lavender, and Dean were there.

"Hermione!" They all said. "What's wrong?"

"Annabelle was kissing Draco!" I cried. They all looked like they were ready to kill her. "But Draco just let her!"

"SEE HERMIONE? I KNEW DRACO WAS NO GOOD. I KNEW YOU COULDN'T BE HAPPY WITH HIM!" Ron yelled.

I just kept crying and Parvati, Lavender, and Ginny comforted me. Everyone was talking about what an asshole Draco was. After I just couldn't cry anymore (I think I ran out of tears), Lavender looked me in the eyes.

"Don't worry," Lavender said. "We'll get back at him."

"Lavender, Ginny, and I have the perfect plan."

**A/N: OHH! Cheater cheater pumpkin eater! Something like that. SO what is this "plan"? You'll have to find out tomorrow! Hint: Two can play that game.**


	9. Chapter 9: Placing the pawns

**A/N: I love the reviews you guys write! Thanks so much! Now…dun dun dun! The plan. FYI: this chapter doesn't have much action. But the next one is like. Dramaville. **

**Because Now, I Am a Pureblood**

**Chapter 9: Placing the pawns**

_I just kept crying and Parvati, Lavender, and Ginny comforted me. Everyone was talking about what an asshole Draco was. After I just couldn't cry anymore (I think I ran out of tears), Lavender looked me in the eyes._

_"Don't worry," Lavender said. "We'll get back at him."_

_"Lavender, Ginny, and I have the perfect plan." Parvati said._

Lavender, Ginny, Parvati, and I were in Ginny's dorm. And they were starting to explain the plan to me.

"This is a surefire plan," Parvati told everyone.

"It is?" Ginny said. "It can backfire and we—" Parvati covered up Ginny's mouth with her hand.

"Don't worry Hermione, its simple and the perfect thing for revenge. Besides, no one will get into any trouble." Lavender supposed.

"Okay. I'll do it. If it will get back at Draco, I'll do anything." I whispered.

They then, told me this plan of theirs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 'pawn' was a Seventh Year Ravenclaw named Benjamin O'Neil. We told him the plan and he said he'd be happy to be a part of it and help. Benjamin was actually really cool and we became friends fast. Unlike other people, he insisted on me and the others calling him Benjamin instead of shortening it. He's on the Quidditch team and is actually very attractive. I'm surprised he is single.

Lavender asked me what classes Draco had and when so I could be there to bite back. I also needed to tell her where he goes for fun, etc.

Benjamin drew a little map put little Dracos in the places he would be and the times. Then we placed me and Benjamin in the same spots.

I was getting to feel so excited about this. We 'strike' tomorrow, first thing in the morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco acted as if nothing happened. When he tries to talk me, hold my hand, whatever, I just pulled back and ignored him. He just stands there confused. But I'm not going to buy that look. He has guilty plastered all over his forehead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stayed at Ginny's dorm that night so I didn't have to be with Draco by myself. Ginny was on a sugar high from eating chocolate frogs that she got at Honeydukes on our Hogsmeade weekend last week and started rambling on and on and on about how fun this was going to be. I reminded her that she wasn't the one doing anything, but she just said she was going to get front row seats to watch.

After her 19th chocolate frog, I snatched the rest up and tried to dispose of it before she tackled me to the ground and taking them back. Wow, Ginny is a lot like Ron on her sugar high moments.

It took me a while to calm her down for bed so I could get some rest. Unfortunately, Ginny is a sleep talker.

"Freddie, you're so silly!" she giggled. "Stop! Don't kiss me there! At least not yet…"

I thought about the plan and I was sure this was going to ruin my relationship with Draco. That is, if what we had was even relationship. I would never know if he really, truly loved me.

"FREDDIE WATCH OUT! THE VEELA IS GOING TO EAT YOU!"

I could tell this was going to be a long night.

**A/N: So much apologies for this short chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10: Let the games begin

**A/N: The real action begins. Alas, Hermione and Draco may realise…is this the end? Ignore that sentence. I just wanted to sound like a smart cool old dude. **

**Because Now, I Am a Pureblood**

**Chapter 10: Let the games begin**

"I SAID WAKE UP HERMIONE! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" I heard someone scream in my ear.

"Ow...your going to break my eardrums." I groaned. I hadn't gotten any sleep last night…you can thank Ginny and I was fatigued.

"Hermionee…" The person, who I realised was Ginny, said again. I snuggled underneath the covers. "That's it!"

Before I knew what was happening, Ginny seized the covers off of me, opened the window, and threw them out. I groaned.

"Ginny, do you know how hard it is to get up if you didn't get any sleep last night because someone was yelling about how veelas were attacking Freddie?"

"Oh no! Veelas were attacking Freddie? I've got to get to him to see if he's okay. And you," Ginny wagged her finger in my face, "get up, because we need to launch the plan."

That's right, the plan! I made a mad dash to the bathroom, cleaned up, got changed, put on makeup, grabbed my bookes, and I went outside of the Gryffindor portrait hole.

"Hermione!" Parvati yelled and motioned for me to go over there. She stood next to Freddie, Ginny, Lavender, Harry, Ron, and Benjamin. "Are you ready?"

"Yup!"

Benjamin took my arm with his and led me into the Great Hall.

Everyone stared at us as if we had slugs coming out of our nose.

I looked at Draco. He was fuming.

I looked at Dean and Seamus. They were giving me the thumbs up sign.

Benjamin took me to the table I usually eat and Ginny and the crew followed. Even Freddie was sitting with us today. With everyone staring, I felt like I was living in a fishbowl.

"Eat! Mind your own business!" Benjamin yelled. I was grateful.

Ginny sat on the other side of me with a good view of Draco.

"He looks like he's ready to rip off Benjamin's head." Ginny told us.

"No worries," I assured her. "I know Draco. He'll be mad, then jealous, then…" I remembered something. This wasn't good. "Oh no Gin! Parvati! Lavender! Draco won't stand around and beat Benjamin up, he'll fight back! It's something we overlooked. He is so competitive and—"

"Oh no," Lavender said, "He's flirting with one of Annabelle's friends and smirking at us!"

"Benjamin! Do it now!" Parvati fiercely whispered.

Benjamin leaned over to me and kissed me for a whopping ten seconds. During the kiss, I felt no spark like I had with Draco which was sad. I mean, he was good at kissing, but Draco made me feel a mushy inside and special. I think there's only one guy in the world that can do that for a girl…

When Benjamin pulled back, ending the kiss, all of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaws cheered. Some of the first year Hufflepuffs cheered, but they didn't know what was going on.

I looked over at Draco and smirked. He looked as if he were about to explode. I swear, steam was coming out of his ears. So he snogged Annabelle's friend but only for a couple of seconds. She was taken by surprise, but then she tried to kiss him back and he moved out of the way causing her to fall out of her seat.

So this is how it was. Wherever Draco saw me with Benjamin, he would grab the closest girl he could find and wrap his arm around her glaring at me. Benjamin would kiss me and I would smirk at Draco. Draco would kiss the girl, the kiss lasting no longer than two seconds, and wipe his mouth after.

It was a war. And it was on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All hell broke loose when I was with Benjamin (of course) in the corridor when we smacked into Draco. All the students watched intently and Ginny was in front of them all saying things a football coach would say like, "Go get em mate!" and "Score!". I suppose she ate lots of chocolate frogs again.

"What are you doing Hermione?" Draco sneered with cold eyes.

"What am _I _doing!" I said in disbelief. "You mean what were you doing with Annabelle the other day!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. You were cheating on me."

Draco walked over and slapped me in the face. There were a lot of gasps and oohs on the crowd.

"Don't you ever think I would cheat on you."

"She kissed you." I whispered, tears springing to my eyes.

"And you think that it's okay when he," Draco pointed at Benjamin, "kisses you?"

I wouldn't back down. Not now. I had to win. This was more of a game than revenge. Somewhere in my mind, I had forgotten why I was doing this. Only the little voice in the back reminded me. But the competitive voice said that I couldn't crack first.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Like a game of ping pong, people looked to Draco's side to see a girl hanging on his arm, and they looked back to how I would react with Benjamin.

It's very frustrating, you know? Kissing a guy who you don't love. And having to kiss him a lot. Ugh. I would love for this to end, but I don't want to lose

_It's NOT a game, _my voice of reason said.

_So? Draco's playing at it like it is, _my other voice said.

_Doesn't mean you have to too!_

_Yuh-huhh!_

_Nuh-uhh!_

_Yuh-huhhhhh!_

_Stop! Look, you know your relationship can't be saved if you continue this nonsense._

_Go away!_

"Hermione." Benjamin said.

"Yes?"

"You spaced out."

"Sorry."

"You okay?"

"Yeah…"

"I know you're not."

"I know. It's just that, this plan was to get Draco jealous and see what wrong he did. It was also for sweet revenge. But now it's sort of like a competition. I want so desparately for it to stop."

"I know what you mean."

"My relationship with him can't be saved now. There's no hope. Maybe I should stop this."

"You can still be with Draco. You just have to be the bigger person and stop first."

"I hate being the bigger person Benjamin. I hate stepping down."

He laughed. "Sounds to me like you've got some testosterone in you."

I playfully shoved him and said, "I'm just scared Draco won't talk to me after this."

"Maybe he will. Maybe he won't."

"Thanks a lot," I sarcastically said.

"No problemo."

"Well, I'll take your advice. I'm the first to stop this. But I'm also glad I did this little scheme. I think my character was building."

"Hermione, I am not buying into that load of crap."

"Ha. I know. Actually, if it weren't for it, I wouldn't have met such a great friend."

"Aw thanks. You too. Actually, you're my first Gryffindor friend."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, you can go back to seeking girls out. Now that you're free of me."

"Actually, I just need to come out of the shadows with this one girl."

"You mean you had a girl during the plotting?"

"Yup."

"You bloody git," I laughed. "Well I suppose I'll sort this out."

"Yeah. See you around!"

I walked to the Head's common room and found Draco there.

"Draco. Uhm…I uh think we should sort this out…"

"I know. Look, I think I should've told you this earlier. Annabelle put a charm on me so I couldn't speak nor move so she could kiss me. I think her scheme was to break us up because she knew you were coming over there."

"Yeahh…why didn't you tell me in the first place?" I asked confused.

"Because you might've thought I was lying. I can tell you still don't fully trust me."

"How did you know?"

"I could tell."

"Well, Draco, my little plan was to make you guilty and jealous when you saw me with Benjamin. I guess the plan had holes in it seeing you did the exact same thing when you saw us…"

"That was insane. But Hermione, I need you to trust me again. I know it's hard to seeing I hated you because you weren't pureblood. But I started to realise how stupid I sounded and the only reason I did hate muggles and muggleborns was because my father brainwashed me. It was coincidental that it was after the time you told me you were pureblood. Hermione, I would love you either way, muggleborn or not."

"I…guess I was naïve." I admitted.

"Yeah…so…we back together?"

"Yeah. Sorry for everything."

"Me too." I kissed him until he told me he had a surprise.

He covered my eyes with a handkerchief, went to his room, and took the blindfold off.

"Draco!" He had a birthday cake for me. No one remembered my birthday today with the plan and all.

"I love you," He whispered. "Happy birthday Hermione Kingsford. You're seventeen now."

"I love you too."

**A/N: So basically, this chapter was the falling action. The next chapter is the last. I'm making another fanfic. I hope you all will read it! Expect it in a few days or something. It's going to be drama/romance.**


	11. Chapter 11: A happy ending

**Because Now, I Am a Pureblood**

**Chapter 11: A happy ending**

I wasn't forgotten for too long. The next day, my friends threw me a surprise party and apologised for forgetting with the plan in the way.

Draco told me to meet him in the Astronomy Tower. When I went there, he wasn't there yet. Or so I thought. Draco came out from a shadow, got down on one knee and I knew what was going to happen.

"Hermione, I love you. I always, will and you know that. Will you marry me?" He said softly.

"YES!" I screamed out. He smiled, dipped me, and kissed me passionately. This was the best year ever, even though it was only halfway over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the next ball, Draco and I went together, of course. We were in shock to see Annabelle there with her date…who was Goyle! Draco and I laughed so hard, we couldn't breath.

After we danced, Draco and I went to get a drink. Annabelle came up behind me and 'accidentally' spilled her drink all over the back of my gown.

"Whoops, how clumsy of me." She said shrugging and turned away.

I started laughing. Draco looked at me funny.

"Why are you laughing?" Draco said as he scourgified my dress. "She just spilled her drink on you."

"I'm laughing because she thinks she can do so much damage in the Wizarding world with muggle tricks!"

Then Draco started laughing and we talked about how dumb she was.

"Watch your back Hermione," I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw Pansy.

"Hey Pans. What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Annabelle is giving you the look of daggers. That can only mean she's about to strike next."

"Oh, no worries. She's too stupid to make real trouble."

"Okay, Hermione. But just don't let you two ruin Draco and yours relationship. If I'm going to be one of the bridesmaids, I can't be sent to Azkaban for killing Annabelle."

"Aw, thanks Pansy. I'll be careful." I hugged Pansy and she went back to her date. It felt so nice to have all of my friends so happy for me and Draco.

"If she's going to attack, then I might as well go first," I said to myself. Draco watched me in amusement as I raised my wand and whispered a charm. Annabelle's hair turned bright green and boils erupted on her face. Luckily, no one saw me do it.

Everyone laughed as Annabelle continued doing whatever she was doing (some kind of weird looking tribal dance…?). Of course, the funny thing was that she didn't know they were laughing at her.

"Great move," Draco told me. The photographer for Hogwart's newsletter snapped a picture and Annabelle knew then that something was wrong. She pulled out her mirror and screamed so high, the punch bowl and her mirror broke. Annabelle ran out of the Great Hall and to the infirmary.

"Oh, it should last about three hours," I said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mommy, mommy!" I heard Liam say. "Chanson is singing!"

"That's wonderful!" I told him. Draco and I went to the backyard following our excited son. In all the years I've known her, Chanson has never sung.

Chanson was singing and flying in her cage but it looked like she wanted to get out.

I took my wand out and put a barrier in the sky and unlocked the cage for Chanson to get out.

She was now free to roam around without escaping.

"Are you sure you wanted to do that?" Draco asked me as he kissed me. Liam gagged and ran back into the house.

"Yes because now, and forever, I am a pureblood."

**A/N: I hope you liked the happy ending! Please check out my new story called Brother, Sweep Me Off My Feet. You'll find the summary of it there.**


End file.
